I Will Always Come Back
by RhyannD
Summary: Some old themes, a new story, some PC, some adventure. Not much else. Set just slightly after All Good Things, in the TV-verse. Just a one shot, don't ask for back story, there isn't any. Paramount's toys, I just like to take them out for play dates. Rated T for a little violence, such is war in alien worlds. Edited just for housekeeping, some spacing lost with transferring.


The attack was as swift as unexpected. The negotiating party, diplomats, and guests were enjoying a long, leisurely noonday meal when the first arrow-like bolt struck silently, as if out of nowhere. The attache to the left of the JKurain Ambassador was struck in the chest. He crumpled forward, his face falling into his plate of fruit.

Instinctively Dr. Crusher began to rise to go to him, but the captain stopped her, instead pushing her low, behind the table. It took just those few seconds for her to realise they were under attack. The Enterprise security team moved in on the captain and doctor even as the JKurain security forces whisked away their own people. They left the Enterprise crew decidedly on their own as multiple thin, deadly arrows flew through the air.

The security team tossed phasers to the doctor and captain-unarmed in their dress uniforms- who caught them smoothly. "To the shuttle. NOW." The captain commanded. The four-man security team took up a diamond formation around the captain and doctor. They moved forward as a unit, training and muscle memory taking over. Jean-Luc took the left, Beverly the right. Beverly took one breath in, held it for four seconds, counted to seven as she exhaled...let her eyes soften to process everything around her, to let her brain to see rather than her narrower vision. Elbows hung close to her sides, phaser pointed down but ready to aim at the speed of a thought.

Lieutenant O'Malley took up the rear of the formation, his formidable bulk reassuring. Recommended personally by Worf for the captain's security detail, he was at least as big as the Klingon, and perhaps wider and heavier again by a third. His lightness on his feet and grace in action belied his impressive size.

The group moved from building to building in the city, quickly maneuvering across open streets back to cover. Shouting and sounds of disruptors could be heard, and the occasional metal bolt came far too close for comfort. Clearly the attackers were well practiced and accurate. Their weapons, while somewhat primitive, were more than effective when they found their target.

When they came to a well protected alley with good lines of sight, they paused to catch their breath and regroup. "Evaluation, Mr. O'Malley?"

With a scowl, the Klingon replied, "This was not a threat the JKurain reported to us at all. We *could* try to find a safe spot to hold up in the city... but..."

"Agreed." The captain said with a curt nod. "They also didn't seem to be in a hurry to help us back there. I personally would feel safer sorting things out from the Enterprise, or at the very least from the shuttle. But, I'm open to other ideas?"

"I vote shuttle." Beverly chimed in quickly. "I'm feeling distinctly unwelcome." The three other security officers nodded their assent. Lieutenant Junior Grade Fallon was looking slightly green, this was his first away team mission. Ensigns eLia and Blauer were slightly more seasoned, but looked equally worried and determined.

"Phasers on highest level stun." The captain ordered. "As far as we know, this is not our fight. I'd like to keep casualties to a minimum if at all possible. We're going to run out of good cover soon... that last half kilometer or so to the shuttle landing strip is sparse for buildings. We're going to have to go into the forest."

Beverly grimaced. Class A dress uniforms were not made for moving tactically and hastily, but were even less designed for tramping through forests. They'd already come almost a half- kilometer, had slightly more than that left to reach the shuttle.

More disruptor blasts, nearer now, more shouting, and a small explosion sounded. "Let's get moving then." The captain said with a nod. The team moved forward as a unit, swinging again into motion, skittering across open spaces low to the ground, ducking quickly behind buildings.

Beverly felt the surge of adrenaline, let her mind block out everything but Worf's trainings. She felt confident with O'Malley behind her, Jean-Luc close to her left. The rest of the team moved with accuracy and readiness which inspired faith in their skills. Beverly only knew O'Malley, and Fallon in passing, but she had faith in all of the Enterprise crew. She had to.

They were crossing the main road, heading for the cover of a building on the forest side, when a small blast went off nearby. Everyone instinctively turned toward the explosion, ducking, when a bolt silently struck Fallon. Beverly started for him, but the captain grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her away. She fought him for a moment, struggling against his hold, her physician's heart overcoming her StarFleet training. He pulled her with him, ducking down low behind the corner of a stone building. The arrow had gone completely through Fallon's neck. The doctor did not need her tricorder, the glass stare of LT. JG Fallon told her the bolt had severed his spinal column. There was too much blood, it had clearly found his jugular or carotid as well. Beverly slumped against the cool stones behind her. Jean-Luc's fingers still on her upper arm now squeezed softly. "I know." He shook his head. "I know."

Soon they came to the edge of the city proper. More small explosions were sounding now. The JKurain security forces seemed to be coming out now as well, their low flying small ships adding sprays of phaser fire-another hazard for the Enterprise crew. The captain had taken up the right position of the diamond formation.

The group took refuge at a cluster of buildings near the edge of the forest they needed to enter next. They appeared empty; a home, equipment shed and another small outbuilding. Most residents would be in the city this time of day, returning in the evening. The crew tried the doors but all were secured. Lt. O'Malley and Ensign eLia made the sprint across the open space to the forest, scouting ahead, it was too wide a space for all five of them to go together.

Just as the captain was returning to the doctor's location, she leaned out, low, for a quick peek around the corner of the equipment shed to see if the pair had made it.

She leaned a little too far, a bolt caught her in her right shoulder, the impact of it spinning her around. She landed with a small cry. "Beverly!" Jean-Luc was immediately at her side. She slid down the wall to sit on the ground. The pain and heat radiated excruciatingly, but she ascertained nothing vital was hit.

"Blauer, go after the other two, have them return here," the captain commanded. They had only found out after landing that their communicators did not work due to a strong magnetic interference on the planet. The young ensign was staring wide-eyed at the shaft sticking 30 centimetres out of the doctor's shoulder. Dark purple blood was slowly seeping into the blue of her dress uniform. "Go." The captain ordered. Blauer practically stumbled over his own feet in his haste to obey.

"What do I do?" Through the white haze of pain, Beverly noted the worry in his voice. "Do we try to remove it?"

"No." Beverly answered hastily. She had seen the tip that had gone through Fallon's neck, it had a four sided arrow head. If anything, it would have to be pushed through if surgical removeal wasn't an option. She was hoping for surgery. And soon. The pain was excruciating. She had a sinking feeling there was some sort of poison on the bolts. She wished fervently for her tricorder.

"Uh.. your phaser. We need to cut the shaft down. Leave..." She tried to calculate in centimetres, but her brain was fuzzy. "... Enough... to push it through if we need to."

The captain blanched slightly at that, but brought his phaser up and made some adjustments. When he held it up and tested, he had a small, fine continuous beam, the size of a small knife blade.

"Let's see if this works." He caught her gaze. "Stay as still as you can."

"Trust me, I will." He steadied her right arm at the bicep, and quickly sliced through the thin metal shaft. The smell of hot electric and metal filled her nostrils. She let the breath out she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"What else?" His brow wrinkled with concern. "You're bleeding." The dark stain continued slowly widening.

"It's fine." She said through gritted teeth. "Nothing vital there." She groaned as she tried to find a more comfortable position. "I was stupid."

"No. No. Not your fault." He looked around them, scanning for threats, then let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have brought you." His gaze was still off on the distance.

"Jean-Luc," she placed her left hand on his arm, "Not your fault either. You were absolutely right about the immunology and genetics library here." She couldn't hide a wince. She had to concentrate to breathe in slowly and breathe out, not to hold her breath against the pain as that would only hasten shock.

"They should be back by now." The captain observed. O'Malley and eLia had only a minute or two head start before Blauer was sent after them. They should all three be back.

"Go. Go get them to the shuttle." Beverly told him.

"Can you?" He looked at her, searching her face, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head, with the ghost of a smile. "Moving is not on the list of things we can do to help, I'm afraid."

"I can't just leave you..." He looked around again, scanning for threats.

She gripped his arm, realising she was already starting to lose a bit of feeling in her fingers, a bad sign. "Jean-Luc, I need a tricorder and an emergency med kit. I need the shuttle. I can't get to it, I need you to get it to me."

"I'll catch up with them and send one back to stay with you." He noticed she'd already paled considerably and the lines of pain bracketing her eyes and mouth were deep. "Can we move you to better cover?"

"I'd rather be able to see." She replied practically, smirking the corner of her mouth in the familiar gesture he found so endearing. He was not happy with that answer, but he respected her as a StarFleet Officer, and knew her training was as good or better as any.

He checked her phaser, swapping it to leave his which had more power left. "I'll be back before you know," he brushed the stray bangs from her forehead and touched his lips to it, noting she was slightly clammy. She nodded, unable to stop her eyes welling up at his sweet touch. When he saw that, he said, "I'm coming back for you," and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I know." She said, bravely. "Go." Before he could have second thoughts he stood, glanced around quickly for danger then ran for the concealment of the forest. "And come back for me," she whispered.

. =^= .

She had fallen asleep-or lost consciousness-but _something_ alerted her someone was approaching. She opened her eyes just enough to see through her lashes. A JKurain approached, crossbow raised. Beverly waited until he was close enough to be absolutely sure of her shot with her left hand. The phaser was beneath the extended skirt of her tunic and she was only going to have one chance. She played dead until the JKurain was less than a meter from her, then simultaneously shot the phaser and ducked. Where her head had just been, a metal bolt was embedded into the concrete. The JKurain had fallen toward her and was still slowly moving, with a grunt of pain she kicked the crossbow out of his reach, and shot a second, then third blast from the phaser in quick succession. He would not be waking any time soon. That heavy a stun could do neural damage-at this point she wasn't going to worry about it.

She pulled herself up, unable to suppress a groan, scanned the area, and found a cubby deep in the shadows where she could see if anyone approached. Tears streaming down her face, she settled with her back against the wall, and propped her left hand and the phaser against her raised knees.

. =^= .

Less than 200 meters into the forest it became clear why no one had returned. Blauer was down, a bolt into his head. His eyes were still open, an expression of surprise on his face. Jean-Luc closed his eyes gently. "I'm so sorry, Ensign," he murmured. He was now determined to return with the Enterprise to retrieve his mens' bodies and sort this atrocity out. His anger grew with each step as he moved from tree to tree in his circuitous approach to the shuttle. He was wasting precious time.

At least O'Malley and eLia made it to the shuttle safely. They had pre-flighted and it was ready. Within moments of his arrival they were airborne and returning to Dr. Crusher's location.

The hairs on the back of the captains neck rose when he saw the legs of the JKurain sticking out from behind the edge of the wall where he had left the doctor. He approached, O'Malley and eLia close behind, all of them with phasers drawn. The JKurain was down for the count. A bolt stood out from the wall, which was stained with Beverly's blood.

The captain's nostrils flared as he tried to take a calming breath. Clearly she had defended herself adequately. "Beverly!" he called, in a stage whisper. He reached for his communicator, forgetting, then tapped it anyway, "Picard to Crusher." Nothing.

He looked around, emotions crowding his thinking. "Sir!" Lt. O'Malley pointed to the small alcove. Deep in the shadow a bit of lighter turqouise blue... Jean-Luc ran over.

In the shade of the afternoon sun he could not see if she was breathing. Her skin was deathly pale, the seeping blood around the wound at least doubled in size since he'd left her. Her chin was down on her chest, much of her red hair escaped from its fancy styling and falling forward hiding her features. After a second's hesitation, he gently reached for her jaw, to check her pulse. Only her slowed reaction, and his muscle memory and training had him catching her left arm as it came up with the phaser. Gently but firmly he caught her hand, smoothing her thumb away from the trigger.

"Shh..." he exhaled with relief, "It's me, Beverly. You're alright, you're safe." The fingers which had been seeking her pulse instead cupped her jaw, his thumb soothing against her cheek. She was alarmingly cool and clammy to the touch. He handed the phaser back behind him to O'Malley. She grabbed at his sleeve with her good left hand.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to try to shoot you." She said, trying for a smile. Her words were thready, her eyes cloudy with pain, even in the shadows.

"I need you to hang on for a minute, here..." He directed her left arm up and around his shoulder as he bent to lift her up.

"No," she winced, cried out in pain, "Jea... I can walk." She protested as he lifted her into his arms.

"Of course you can," he agreed. She tried to balance some of her weight with her left arm, her face nestled into the hollow of his shoulder. He smelled of sweat and slightly of his cologne, and of safety and home. She relaxed into his hold. "Bring that." He told O'Malley, motioning to the crossbow.

O'Malley and eLia provided cover as he carried her to the shuttle. Tears rolled down her white cheeks despite her tightly closed eyes. She bit her lower lip. He placed her on the bench as gently as he could, still, she moaned softly. "Get us OUT of here gentlemen," he called to the other two.

"Med kit is here... hypo spray, tell me." His voice uncharacteristically unsure. Beverly knew he was trained... her thinking was muddled. But he was worried. She needed to get him going.

"One click on the red, three on the blue." She felt the hiss of the hypospray, and a few seconds later, some of the pain receded. Not as much as should have. She remembered her suspicion the arrowhead had been laced with something.

"Tri... tricorder." Jean-Luc brought over the tricorder, and also brought over oxygen. Good, he was starting to think. She gratefully inhaled the oxygen, hoping it would clear her muzzy thoughts some. He ran the tricorder over her. He looked at the results and then showed them to her.

While she was reading them, he got out the IV supplies and all of the blankets the shuttle provided. Yes, he was thinking. He was fully trained and certified bi-annually in triage and emergency medical response. He found a small storage container and placed it and a folded blanket under her feet. "OK?" She nodded. She chuckled. He looked at her questioningly for a moment, then he too was taken back in time. "Minos?"

"Yes." Her voice wispy. "Almost ten years ago already? Seems like you were playing doctor back then too." His smile was a little forced, but it did reach his eyes as he tucked another two blankets up around her, careful to stay away from the metal embedded in her shoulder.

The arrow felt like it was the size of a support beam, huge and unyielding. Every time she shifted the pain radiated hot sparks. She tried not to move. She slipped a little into the inviting darkness.

He placed the clear patch for the IV over the vein on the back of her hand and watched the nanites do their job and find the vein and connect. The bag was hung on a cabinet. He'd pushed the thermostat for the cabin up and taken off his own dress tunic. He came back and felt her forehead again, checking her temperature with the tricorder. Still low, shocky. He drew back the blanket, blood still seeped from around the wound. Too much blood. The IV would help, but not enough.

"Beverly." She didn't respond. "Beverly?" Jean-Luc sat next to her on the bench, his hand on her face.

"Mmm.." She opened her eyes, looking at him, but not really focused.

"Beverly, you're still shocky, and the wound is bleeding. Tell me what more can I do? Coagulant?"

"No... uh..." Her speech slurred a little, but she worked to gather her thoughts. "Elevate... elevate the wound." She ended with a shiver, even though the cabin was warm and she was under two blankets.

Jean-Luc looked around in vain. He was already using all the blankets he had. "All right... " He grabbed his discarded jacket and rolled it up, then moved next to her. "I've got to move you just a bit, I'm sorry."

As carefully as he could he lifted her and slid underneath so her shoulders were on his lap, her head cradled against his chest and shoulder, his jacket underneath her head. She bit down on a cry, but then let out a sigh as he settled her and pulled the blankets up again. "OK?" He soothed the hair away from her face.

"Better." She said softly. Purple shadows beneath her eyes were dark enough to look like bruises. Another small shiver shuddered through her.

"Sir," Lt. O'Malley stepped out from the cockpit of the shuttle, "Now we're clear the atmo, we've made contact with the Enterprise, both of us at maximum, we're not more than an hour from rendezvous."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Well done." The captain turned back to the doctor. "Hang on just a little while longer. How is the pain?"

"Better."

"Liar."

She took his arm in her left, wrapping it around her like a blanket. "There. That's better."

He turned his hands so he could entwine his fingers with hers. "I wish I could do more for you... remove that damn thing... "

"I think there might have been something on them... " His fingers tightened on hers at the words. He _had_ noticed a blue-black fluid of some sort on the tips, hence his order for O'Malley to bring the crossbow.

"Poison?" The word almost stuck in his throat.

"I thought so at first... but... " She was finally warming up. And except for the burning pain in her shoulder, this wasn't so bad. Jean-Luc was holding her rather nicely.

His thumb stroked the back of her hand and she realised she'd been drifting. "But?" He prompted.

"The tricorder isn't reading it. Perhaps it's just poison to the JKurain. It just burns." Her eyes were closed. Jean-Luc could not help but brush the loose hair away from her face with his free hand. She was warmer now, her skin drier. Her breathing had become softer.

"Just a little while. You're one of the strongest women I know, if anyone can hang in there, you can."

Her eyes opened a little, not fully. "You've never said that.."

"I haven't?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "You faced the Borg with a rookie crew, and came back to rescue us... you deliberately blew the hatch on a cargo bay- _while you were in it_... Dr. Rega," his voice softened, " Celtris... Ronin... you are the strongest person I know. That's why I've always trusted you to keep me steady on my course."

She basked in his words for a moment, her eyes closed. But then a frown creased her brow.

"What is it? Is the pain worse?"

"No... no." She shook her head slightly. "No. I'm not strong Jean-Luc. Her fingers toyed with his hand where it rested on her belly, his arm wrapping her in warmth and safety. When he started to protest, she squeezed his fingers slightly, pausing him.

A single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. He caught it with the pad of his thumb, sweeping it away. She didn't open her eyes. But she didn't continue.

"I will _always_ come back for you Beverly." His voice was as much a rumble beneath her as a soft sound. The warmth finally was penetrating to her core, the analgesic working. The pain radiating from her shoulder melding to a heat, and she drifted into a light sleep.

The next thing she knew he was waking her. "I'm sorry, we've got to stand up to beam to sick bay... it's the fastest... "

She gathered her strength, which wasn't much. She braced for the pain. The captain was incredibly careful to jostle her as little as possible. He let her slowly sit up, and then stood, gathering her up to himself, in contact knees and thighs and belly tucked against him, all but the injured shoulder with the projectile. "OK?" She nodded, her breath swept away with the pain and dizziness. "PIcard to Enterprise, two directly to sickbay."

And with the familiar disorientation of the dissolving of _here_ and the appearing of _there_ , they were in sickbay. Her knees buckled with contact with the floor, but he didn't let her go. And then there were hands taking her away from him, and for a moment she was reluctant to let them, clutching at his tank top with her good hand. He went with her though, as they laid her on a biobed, holding her hand. "It's OK, we're home. They'll get that damn thing out of you now."

And Selar was speaking and Alyssa was there, but she couldn't understand them. But Jean-Luc didn't let go of her.

. =/\= .

The first thing she was aware of was that it didn't hurt. The thing was gone from her shoulder. The rise to consciousness was muddy, non-linear. Her doctor's mind knew it was from anesthesia. HER mind was frustrated with missing pieces of time.

Her eyes wouldn't open just yet, so she let her other senses wake up. Sickbay, and yet not. Muted. Must be the Captain's private room. She was warm, blessedly warm. Nothing hurt. Her right hand was… held in something warm and familiar. Her stomach fluttered slightly.

Her eyes finally obeyed her an opened. None other than the captain was asleep next to her.. His hand held hers, his head had dropped to rest very nearly touching her chest on the biobed. She reached over with her left hand, pausing for an instant, then indulging herself and touching him as she usually only did when _he_ was _her_ patient, sweeping her fingers across his brow and then scalp.

He awoke gently to her oh-so-familiar touch. His fingers tightening on hers first, then a breath, then a smile, then slowly sitting up. "So, you're awake."

Her voice was rusty. She wondered how long she had been asleep. "Shouldn't you be… " a blush rose, she didn't mean to seem ungrateful… she was... quite frankly touched and-astonished-that he was here. "... somewhere…" she finished in a small, unsure voice.

"Nowhere else I should be. How are you?" His eyes were warm and concerned and she felt the old familiar panic rising, and for once, she couldn't remember quite, _why._

"Fine, I think?" It was a question. Nothing hurt. She raised her free left hand to push away the sickbay pajamas, and found a fairly small pink area of new regenerated skin. "You tell me?"

He settled a little more comfortably into his chair. She noticed neither Selar nor Alyssa came by. "The arrow heads were indeed coated with a pretty potent neuro-toxin. You should have said something sooner." His green gaze found hers, full of reproach. She simply shook her head. "They had to do some flushing and quite a bit of repair, but no nerve damage, and all is well."

She waited. He clearly had more to say. His thumb rubbed idly back and forth against her wrist on the hand he still held. She wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to her. Something below her diaphragm and above her stomach clenched with the flutters of a thousand butterflies.

"We're in orbit. We've recovered the bodies of Lt. Fallon and Ensign Blauer. I've sent Lt. O'Malley down with a squadron to deal with preliminaries. When he has a full report, I'll deal with them." She squeezed his hand. Any life lost was one too many. Two on such a small mission-a diplomatic one at that was a huge loss for the Enterprise.

Without thought, he brought her hand up, and kissed the back of it. "I'm just glad you are all right. That was too close." He released her hand as if nothing momentous had occurred. In fact, he had kissed her hand in the past, but this was… more. Definitely momentous.

"Now," he said, all formal and official. Dr. Selar has already released you to quarters. I'm to escort you whenever you feel ready to go."

Slightly disoriented-more by the captain than anything-she sat up slowly. She felt fine, no lingering dizziness, no pain. He held a robe up for her. She finally noted the dimmed lighting and realised it was ship's night. No one would think twice about her returning to quarters in a robe. He solicitously helped her into the robe, then chivalrously offered her his arm. She looped hers through his, feeling like Alice through the Rabbit hole. The captain usually studiously avoided public displays of affection. But he let her lean slightly on him all the way to her quarters.

She was quiet, and he let her be with her own thoughts. When he stopped at her quarters she wondered if he would escort her in or not. She wasn't quite sure which she wished for. He stepped just inside the doors-but not enough for them to close-and carefully cradled her upper arms.

"I am very glad you are safe and well, Beverly Crusher." And repeating the gesture he had made on the planet, he brushed his lips sweetly on her forehead. "Never, ever forget you are the strongest person I know… And that I will _always_ come back for you." And he dipped down, catching her lips, but leaving again before she could either protest or cling. And then he was gone.

And she was left tingling from head to toe…


End file.
